


Not-Enemies With Benefits

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can do casual.  He really can.  Scott doesn't know him at all....Yeah, right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Enemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt: Casual.

It's just sex. Friends, or rather, not-enemies any longer probably after saving each others lives multiple times with benefits.

"Not-enemies with benefits?" Scott asks skeptically, eyebrows going sky high as he just shakes his head in dismay.

Stiles gives his best friend a superior look. "Yes, emphasis is on the benefits part. It's just casual."

Scott's eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline as he scoffs, "Stiles, you can't do casual to save your soul."

"Luckily my soul's not in danger, at least not this month, and I can too."

Now Scott actually snorts, his face going a bit red as he tries very hard not to laugh.

Stiles just scowls at him and resists stomping his foot.

"Okay, okay." Waving his hands as if that'll stop him from laughing, Scott surrenders. "Whatever, man. Just be safe, okay? No glove, no love." He snickers. 

Stiles thinks about kicking him in the nads but just rolls his eyes. "Werewolves can't carry disease, bozo. Isn't this something you should know?"

"I do know that, yes, thank you very much. I just don't have any experience with guys and wasn't thinking about that. Girls can get pregnant, you know. Wait, what if he can somehow knock you up with his werewolfy super sperm?" Now Scott looks worried.

Stiles cannot believe talking about mpreg is his life.

"Male pregnancy is still not a reality, Scott," he explains with more patience than he feels.

"Why are you telling me all this anyway?" 

Grateful for the change in topics, Stiles says, "Because I'm tired of showering my skin off to remove the scent so you don't catch on, though I'm beginning to wonder if you ever would have since you're talking about mpreg." With a grin, he ducks the smack to the top of his head from his Alpha best friend.

"You always smell of spunk, dude. I've learned to let it just blend into the background smells."

"Probably for the best." And, gross, but Stiles keeps that thought inside, because, well, true. Until he and Derek started doing the nasty a couple weeks ago, he tended to jerk off a lot. The cost of being around super handsome werewolves who are always taking off their shirts. And, Lydia, of course, in all her gloriousness.

What? His fantasies are as versatile as he is.

Derek likes how versatile--and limber--he is.

"Are you thinking about him now?" Scott asks, appalled, arms waving again this time in protest. "'Cause you just started smelling...ook..."

Willing away his burgeoning boner, Stiles shrugs. "Can't help it. He's hot and his dick is..."

"Lalalalala."

Stiles rolls his eyes again. "Really?"

Scott flushes. "Not into dudes, dude."

"I have to listen to you go on and on about Kira and her perky breasts."

"But, you like perky breasts."

Point. Silently giving him that one, Stiles concedes. "Back to the original issue. It's casual."

"Back to my original argument. You don't do casual."

Flailing, Stiles protests, "I tried to give away my V-card for two years."

"Yeah, I know, and yet you didn't, and don't think I don't know there were offers."

Huffing, he silently concedes again, because, yeah, true. Caitlin and not just the night of that party, and Malia, not just that night in the basement, and a couple cute guys at Jungle, and, gack, even Peter until Stiles smacked him on the nose with a wolfbane laced bat.

"Whatever. I'm not in love with Derek."

"I never said anything about love; I just said this isn't casual, and do you really think it is on his end? The guy's basically a monk. Jennifer wasn't even real, you know. I mean, she made him feel whatever he felt for her."

True.

"And then there was the months of dancing around each other, which was really getting old, by the way, so I'm glad that's over with and now you're together."

"Not together, Scottie! Casual, benefits, fuck buddies!"

Just smiling indulgently, Scott pats his head and Stiles snaps and growls at him, which makes him laugh. "You act just like him. That's so adorable."

"Gah, hate you." He can feel himself turning bright red, though, because...okay, maybe not completely casual.

It's not love, though. This is Derek, mister constipation, mister throwing him into walls, mister saves his life and lets him save him, mister opens up and shares actual true facts feelings and makes him laugh and indulges his need for pineapple on his pizza even though he hates it and smiles when Stiles brings him his espresso coffee just the way he likes it and...oh god...

He's so in love with Derek Hale.

"Shit," Stiles mutters, then, when Scott gives him a smug look, gives into temptation and kicks him in the nads.

End


End file.
